vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchantress (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Dr. June Moone, a young archeologist, was exploring a site of long overgrown ruins in Central America when she fell down a shaft into a cavern containing a tomb. A doll shaped container caught her eye and she promptly opened it, releasing the spirit of an ancient deity. The spirit then possesses June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the ancient spirit inside. It is not long before she comes to the attention of Amanda Waller during her search for metahumans for the United States government. She sends her subordinate Colonel Rick Flag to apprehend her and watch over June. Not before long June and Rick fall in love, fulfilling Waller's intention to attain leverage over both of them. Meanwhile, Waller sends people to locate the tomb in which June was possessed and find the spirit's "heart", the only thing capable of controlling it. Once in Waller's possession, she has the power to control the Enchantress. While originally viewed as one of the candidates for Task Force X/the Suicide Squad, the malevolent being swiftly escaped, freeing her brother and attempting to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers. And only the combined efforts of the Suicide Squad are able to stop and destroy her, finally freeing June Moone from Enchantress's possession. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-B | Possibly High 6-C, possibly High 6-A with sufficient preparation time Name: True name unknown, Mama Killa (Incan name), Awilix (Mayan name), referred to as "The Enchantress", Dr. June Moone Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Female Age: Born in 4297 B.C.; 6313 Years old as of Suicide Squad, mid-20s as June Moone Classification: Unknown. Ethereal, diaphanous being worshiped as a moon goddess by Ancient Incans and Mayans, Possessed body of human June Moone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1), Magic/Mystical Powers, Magical Energy Manipulation and Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation/Illusion Creation (Trapped the Suicide Squad in hallucinatory states where they lived their deepest desires), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation/Power Bestowal (Empowered numerous humans, turning then into the "Eyes of the Adversary"), Soul Manipulation/Resurrection (Claimed to be capable of reviving The Joker to Harley Quinn) Attack Potency: Likely City Block level (Capable of casually shattering multiple buildings with an energy beam) | Possibly Large Island level (Claimed by Amanda Waller, who possesses extensive knowledge on practically all metahumans, to be the most powerful being on Earth, which would put her above Superman), possibly Multi-Continent level with sufficient preparation time (Through the creation of her mystical superweapon, claimed that she would "Cover the world in darkness" and "Destroy the Earth") Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Subsonic attack speed | Superhuman movement speed, up to Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Capable of firing beams of real lightning which reach satellites almost instantly, or energy beams from space which hit the Earth in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (As she requires a human host to survive, her durability is quite limited in her physical form, and is notably weaker than that of her brother Incubus), Street level for her Heart Stamina: High; infinite in her true self (Is an ethereal being with no physical form) Range: Planetary (Capable of teleporting from the USA to the middle east | Planetary (Same as before, can release energy beams across the entire planet Earth and was supposedly going to cover the world in shadows) Standard Equipment: Twin daggers Intelligence: Immensely high; a mystical being with thousands of years of knowledge Weaknesses: *'Heart:' Enchantress' greatest weakness is her heart - if her heart is obtained by someone, she is forced to obey their will, and if the heart is pierced, it will cause her extreme pain, while the heart's destruction is the only way to permanently kill Enchantress. Feats: * Possessed the body of Dr. June Moone * Teleported from the U.S.A. to Iran and back. * Partially destroyed multiple buildings with a casual energy beam * Empowered numerous humans, turning then into the "Eyes of the Adversary" * Capable of slowly constructing a weapon supposedly capable of "Covering the world in darkness"/"Destroying the earth" * Trapped the members of the Suicide Squad in dreamscapes Key: Weakened | Full Power Gallery Suicide Squad - Enchantress -HD- Enchantress Close Up.png|'' "It doesn’t seem fair that a witch this menacing would possess a vessel as sweet and pure as archaeologist June Moone." - Official Description'' Enchantress skull.jpg|''Enchantress' skull'' Enchantress Symbol.jpg|''Enchantress' symbol'' Enchantress Poster.jpg Enchantress Poster 2.jpg Enchantress Empire.jpg Enchantress Empire 2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Illusionists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6